Who Would Have Thought
by maxwillfly
Summary: When Lea Angelica thinks that One Direction is a good-for-nothing boy band, what happens when fate brings them together? A Louis Tomlinson fanfiction teaser.


**Who Would Have Thought**

I don't understand how people could say that England was a dark and gloomy place all the time. It was rather sunny out; hardly any cloud was to be seen in the sky today. Birds were chirping, and people were smiling. Not a gloomy place at all.

I was in the lobby of a hotel in London, playing a few chords on my Taylor guitar. I tapped my black, Converse-clad feet to the rhythm, and stopped to check the time.

I had a meeting with Gilbert, an agent, today, and that's why I was here in London. You could say that I was taking my talents to a whole new level. I played the piano, guitar, and violin, and I also loved singing. Gilbert, the agent, had talked to me once after a gig in a pub in my hometown, Scunthorpe. He was based in London, so my parents drove me here, just so I could meet him again, in the hopes of getting myself a record deal.

I just started to play the intro to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, when I decided that maybe I should take my surroundings in.

Families were greeting each other, lovers were kissing and hugging, businessmen busily talking into their smartphones, tourists were milling about, cameras strapped around their necks.

I took a sip from my cup of tea as I let my eyes lazily scan around the room.

My gaze finally fell on a group of five boys just outside the revolving glass doors of the hotel, surrounded by a rather large group of screaming girls.  
>They came inside, still waving at the girls, but they looked relieved to be safely inside the hotel, and that none of the crazed girls managed to find their way into the lobby.<p>

They were no other than One Direction.

Of course I knew them. Every single girl in the world had to. They were the next biggest thing to Justin Bieber, for heaven's sake.

I knew who they were, sure, but that doesn't mean that I, erm, listen to their music.  
>Oh God, who was I kidding? I hated them with my heart, my soul, my mind – basically, my entire being.<p>

I know they didn't do anything bad to me, or to anyone really, I just thought that it was unfair. Unfair that here I am, working my butt off by myself, to try and get a record deal with a small-scale company.

And there they were, in all their mighty good looks, getting fame and fortune shoved right into their faces, record labels fighting hard just to sign them, even the USA was falling head over heels for these boys.  
>Being completely honest, their sound wasn't even that unique.<p>

I sighed, and tied my long, wavy, mousy-brown hair into a messy ponytail.

I shrugged at my thoughts, and completely ignored the fact that the One Direction boys had decided to seat themselves right across me on the couches in the lobby's waiting area, still laughing at each other.

_Calm down, Lea Angelica. They are just a bunch of perfectly normal boys, _I thought to myself.  
><em>Whom you hate, <em>I thought again, and I tried to push the disturbing voice into the back of my mind.

I began the intro to Safe and Sound again when I noticed that the talking and the laughter had died down. I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't look up from my guitar. They began talking in hushed voices as I started singing the verse softly.

This song was absolutely wonderful, and I loved the way the sound complemented the entire, beautiful but haunting, feel to the song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_When all that's dead and gone had past tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I couldn't take it anymore, so I slowly put my guitar down and stared at the five boys sitting in front of me, "For the love of God, what the hell are you staring at?"

They looked surprised at my outburst. I couldn't blame them, though. I was never afraid of speaking out.

**Louis' POV**

"Yes, it loves you too!" I said to a fan, holding up a 'Louis, I love your bum!' poster, who also had tears in her eyes.

Another one came up to me and said shyly, "Can I please have my picture taken with you?"

I smiled at her and said, "Of course. Hand me your phone." I leaned my head towards her and smiled as the flash went off in the girl's phone in my outstretched hand. I returned her phone and said, "I hope it comes out nicely."

"Thank you, Lou!" She said, holding onto her phone as if it were her own life.

"No problem, love." I said, turning the other way to sign another girl's shirt.

"All right, boys. That should be enough for now." Paul said, indicating that it was time for us to say goodbye.

We waved at them as we were hurriedly ushered into the lobby of our hotel.

"Absolutely crazy," Liam said, shaking his head.

Niall nodded, "Unbelievable."

Zayn added, "I don't think I'll ever get used to all of this."

"There were some fit girls out there." Harry said, and I gave him a smack on the head.

He rubbed it and said, "Hey! You know that no woman will ever replace you!"

"That's better." I said, and we all laughed.

We walked over to the couches and sat down. There was a girl sitting in front of us. She seemed so absorbed in playing her guitar, that she probably didn't even realize we were there. She started singing something that sounded very familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. She had an absolutely beautiful voice. _She must be famous, _I thought.

"Do you know who she is?" Harry asked, lowering his voice so that only the five of us could hear.

"No idea." We all answered back, our eyes never leaving the girl.

Niall raised his voice a bit, "She's singing one of those songs from the Hunger Games!"

"Sssh!" Liam said, placing his finger on Niall's mouth.

"She sounds amazing!" Zayn said.

The girl suddenly stopped playing and looked straight at us. I noticed that she had violet eyes, and I think this was the first time that I've ever seen someone with eyes in that shade. I couldn't read the look on her face, but I could tell it wasn't one of a person in a good mood.

She suddenly burst out, "For the love of God, what the hell are you staring at?"

We were all silenced by her outburst that even I had nothing to say.

I recovered first though and asked, "That song you were playing, it was from the Hunger Games, right?"

I could tell that she was surprised of how I knew this, but hey, as long as I find that a book is good, I've got to see the movie.

She nodded her head slowly, and her eyes were narrowed.

I smirked at her reaction. But then her foul expression reappeared, "Do I even know you?"

I was caught off guard once again. From all the attention we were getting, I don't know how someone, more so, a girl, could still not know who we were.

I looked around at the boys, and they looked as confused as I was.

**Lea's POV**

I could tell that they were genuinely surprised when I said that I didn't know them. _Ha._

"Well, I'm Louis," the one in the middle said, putting his hand on the chest area of his striped shirt. "And this is Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall."

The boys nodded at me as Louis introduced each of them.

I noticed that he didn't mention that they were One Direction. I also realized that a million other girls in the world would have died to be in my place right now. _The _One Direction, introducing themselves to me as if I was someone more known than them.

I saw in the distance that Gilbert was walking towards me, a smile plastered on his normally serious face.

"Well, I'm Lea Angelica, and it was nice meeting you." _Not. _I said, as I forced a smile at them, and stood up.

They smiled back, and their expressions actually seemed genuine. Maybe the fame really hasn't gotten to their heads.

I slung my guitar over my shoulder, and walked away.

**Louis' POV**

She didn't know us. Has she been living under a rock all her life?

I proceeded to introduce the boys and myself, but still, no look of recognition crossed her pretty features.

She looked behind us for a moment and when she looked back, she said, "Well, I'm Lea Angelica, and it was nice meeting you." She gave us an overly bright smile, and stood up, walking away to meet a man wearing a suit.

"That was weird." Harry said, his gaze following her.

I let out a low whistle, "Weird girl, definitely. And she's fit."

"Louis Tomlinson..." Liam said in a warning voice.

I sighed. I had just broken up with Eleanor, and the fans didn't even know yet. We had already grown apart a few months ago, and I think it was time for me to move on.

This Lea Angelica girl, though. She's the only person who has left me at a loss for words like that.

Ever.

**Hi guys! This is another possible fanfic... Thoughts? :)**

**This is dedicated to two girls named Lea and Angelica, by the way. **

**~Max xx**


End file.
